Email Escapade
by Angel Press
Summary: 3.you know those chain mail questionares? They just hit the SW galaxy. Different person in each chap.
1. Darth Vadar

I was bored and going through my e-mails and found something like this. My first thought was, how cool is this? Next was how would Vader react if he got one... Taking a small leap from my usual area so be cool.

Disclaimer: I own nothin' dur. If I did would I be here? I didn't think so.

_**E-mail escapade**_

**Chapter one**

**Darth Vadar**

**RE:**

**TO: Dad ,darthvadarsithlords.mail**

**FROM:Luke ,jedipilotsavoirsoftheworld.mail**

**ARRANGMENT: _STAR DESTOYER_**

**2.WHAT ARE YOU READING: _E-MAILS _**

**3.WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR: _I DO NOT HAVE ONE_**

**4.FAVOURITE BOARD GAME: _BATTLE-SHIP_**

**5.FAVOURITE MAGAZINE: _SITH MONTHLY_**

**6.WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSR PAD: _WHAT IS A 'MOUSE PAD'?_**

**7.FAVOURITE SMELLS: _CLEAN_**

**8.LEAST FAVOURITE SMELLS: _GARBAGE, THE EMPEROR_**

**9.FAVOURITE SOUND: _SILENCE_**

**10.WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU THINK OF AT NIGHT: _WHEN WILL MY ERRANT SON COME HOME_**

**11.WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING: _SEE ABOVE_**

**12.FAVOURITE COLOR: _BLACK_**

**13.FUTURE CHILD'S NAME: _I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE CHILDREN. TWO IS ENOUGH._**

**14.WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE: _THE EMPIRE, MY SON, HONOR_**

**15.FAVOURITE FOODS: _WHO WISHES TO KNOW?_**

**16.VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE: _...CHOCOLATE..._**

**17.DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST: _YES_**

**18.STORMS, COOL OR SCARY: _'COOL'? NO, BUT ENJOYABLE UNDER THE RIGHT CIRCUMSTANCES_**

**19.WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _POD RACER_**

**20.YOUR FAVOURITE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _ANYTHING FLYABLE_**

**21.IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE: _MY WIFE_**

**22.FAVOURITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: _I DO NOT DRINK_**

**23.DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: _YES, ONE MUST BE IN TOP PHYSCAL CONDITION_**

**24.IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB, WHAT WOULD IT BE: _SITH LORD_**

**25.IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR: _GO BUGGER YOURSELF, I WILL NOT ANSWER SUCH A DEGRADING QUESTION. ONE SHOULD KEEP THEIR NORMAL HAIR COLOR, NOT GALAVANT OFF AS A FREAK WITH BLUE HAIR. DON'T EVEN TRY LUKE_**

**26.EVER BEEN IN LOVE: _YES_**

**27.IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: _HALF EMPTY_**

**28.FAVOURITE PASS TIME: _MEDITATE_**

**29.WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: _NOTHING_**

**30.WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER: _SIX_**

**31.MOST RESENT EXTRAVAGANT PURCHASE: _SECOND DEATH STAR_**

**32.FAVOURTE VACATION SPOT: _NABOO_**

**33.PLACE YOU WANT TO LIVE: _DO NOT CARE_**

**34.PLACE YOU HATE: _MUSTAFAR, HOTH, BESPIN (I SAID I WAS SORRY),ANY PLACE WITH THE EMPEROR_**

**35.LAKE OR OCEAN: _OCEAN_**

**36.CAKE OR PIE: ..._PIE..._**

**37.BOXERS OR BRIEFS: _I WILL NOT ANSWER THAT_**

**38.SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THIS: _HE IS A GOOD SON NO MATTER WHAT HE DOES_**

**39.PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _LEIA_**

**40.PERSON WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _EVERY ONE_**

Now that I have answered your stupid e-mail will you consider coming home?

Darth Vadar

_**Remember to adopt a pet from Adopt a Pet Services. There is a pet waiting for you today!**_

_**This e-mail has been scanned by Scan Master.**_

Twitch, twitch...Will continue with other characters! Next is Luke. R/R!

-The Angel


	2. Luke Skywalker

Hah, chapter two! Fourth of July every body! Onward! I'm using AT for the at sign because it won't let me for some stupid reason...

Disclaimer:I own nothin', it all belongs to the big man.

**Chapter two**

**Luke Skywalker**

**RE:RE:**

**TO:Dad ,darthvadarATsithlords.mail**

**FROM:Luke ,jedipilotATsavoirsoftheworld.mail**

**1.LIVING ARRANGMENT: _REBEL BASE_**

**2.WHAT ARE YOU READING: _PILOT AND MECHANIC BOOKS ( AND HOW CAN YOU BE SO BORING DAD?)_**

**3.WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR: _I HAVE NO CLUE_**

**4.FAVOURITE BOARD GAME: _CHESS IS FUN_**

**5.FAVOURITE MAGAZINE: _SO YOU WANT TO BE A JEDI ( I DIDN'T KNOW THEY MADE THINGS FOR SITHS. MUST LOOK INTO THAT)_**

**6.WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSR PAD: _UMMMM...IS THAT A TRICK QUESTION?_**

**7.FAVOURITE SMELLS: _MORNING COFFEE, FRESH RAIN, NICE FLOWERS_**

**8.LEAST FAVOURITE SMELLS: _GARBAGE, DEATH, SOMETHING ROTTEN, EMPEROR_**

**9.FAVOURITE SOUND: _RAIN, BIRDS, WATERFALL, PEACFUL STUFF_**

**10.WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU THINK OF AT NIGHT: _ALL THE STUFF I HAVE TO DO TOMORROW ( AND THAT NICE, BUT I'M STILL NOT COMING 'HOME')_**

**11.WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING: _WHY SO EARLY?_**

**12.FAVOURITE COLOR: _MOSTLY ALL_**

**13.FUTURE CHILD'S NAME: _BEN_**

**14.WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE: _MY FRIENDS, FAMILY ( THAT MEANS ALOT TO ME YOU KNOW?)_**

**15.FAVOURITE FOODS: _TO MANY TO CHOSE FROM_**

**16.VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE: _CHOCOLATE, DUH_**

**17.DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST: _WHO DOESN'T?_**

**18.STORMS, COOL OR SCARY: _COOL_**

**19.WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _LAND SPEEDER ( THEY REALLY LET YOU HAVE A POD RACER? YOU MUST HAVE BEEN GOOD)_**

**20.YOUR FAVOURITE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _X-WING_**

**21.IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE: _UMMMM...THERE ABOUT THREE, AND I'M LEAVING IT A THAT_**

**22.FAVOURITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: _WHISKEY, RUM ( I BLAME HAN)_**

**23.DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: _EWWW, NO_**

**24.IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB, WHAT WOULD IT BE: _JEDI MASTER_**

**25.IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR: _JEEZE, NO NEED TO FREAK. BESIDES IT WOULDN'T BE BLUE. I THINK I'D CHOSE RED_**

**26.EVER BEEN IN LOVE: _NOT SURE_**

**27.IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: _HALF FULL_**

**28.FAVOURITE PASS TIME: _TINKERING, PRACTICING TO BE A JEDI_**

**29.WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: _BOXES_**

**30.WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER: _7_**

**31.MOST RESENT EXTRAVAGANT PURCHASE: _PARTS FOR THE X-WING_**

**32.FAVOURTE VACATION SPOT: _I HAVEN'T SEEM MANY BUT NABOO DOES SOUND GOOD_**

**33.PLACE YOU WANT TO LIVE: _ANYWHERE BUT HOTH, TATOOINE, BESPIN ( FOGIVEN FOR NOW)_**

**34.PLACE YOU HATE: _HOTH, BESPIN, ANY PLACE WITH HIS HOLY STINKYNESS_**

**35.LAKE OR OCEAN: _OCEAN_**

**36.CAKE OR PIE: _BOTH_**

**37.BOXERS OR BRIEFS: _BOXERS ( AND I WAS HOPING YOU'D ANSWER)_**

**38.SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THIS: _HE'S A GOOD MAN, HE JUST WON'T ADMIT IT_**

**39.PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _HAN_**

**40.PERSON WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _LANDO_ **

No, you will have to come and get me. And why don't you come with me, it's obvious you don't like the emperor!

Luke Skywalker

_**Always feed your pet Alpha 1 chow! It's the best for any creature!**_

_**This e-mail was scanned with The Scan Man**_

0.o...Next one is Han...R/R!

-The Angel


	3. Han Solo

Just got back from seeing the Pepsi Tall Ships, and was it the greatest or what? Yes, I just let people know I'm from N.C.USA, but whatever. They had these pirate actors that were in character ALL DAY. No breaks at all. From ten to five they couldn't answer questions about their real life unless they used it as a part of the act. It was great! One pulled my sis into the street and asked if he could keep her...Then my school's band played and saw some friends...Well I'm posting chap three the same day as two because it is the fourth of July and I'm doing this for a special!

Disclaimer: Own nothin'.

Ember Nickel: Thank you, and I think guys that play Chess are hot so I had to transfer it over...

QueenNaberrie:Here be chap three! Thank you for the wonderful reviews!

JediDaughter1:I'm glad you thought it was funny! I thought it was okay but it's nice to know other think so too! I got this survey and sent it to my parents...They gave the weirdest answers...

Jedi Master Arie Skywalker:After I put that Luke wouldn't want to live on Tat I thought of Vadar...Hindsight sucks...Well here's chappy three!

**Chapter Three**

**Han Solo**

**RE:**

**TO:Han ,themasterATsmugglerden.mail**

**FROM:Luke ,jedipilotATsaviorsoftheworld.mail**

**1.LIVING ARRANGMENT: _MILLENIUM FALCON_**

**2.WHAT ARE YOU READING: _WHO HAS TIME FOR READING?_**

**3.WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR: _SEE ABOVE_**

**4.FAVOURITE BOARD GAME: _MONOPOLY ( CHESS LUKE? THAT'S JUST CREEPY KID)_**

**5.FAVOURITE MAGAZINE: _SMUGGLER MONTHLY ( YOU NEED MAGAZINE TO TELL YOU HOW TO BE WHAT YOU ARE? ONLY YOU)_**

**6.WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSR PAD: _WHAT'S THAT? IS IT EDIBLE? LIKE A PADDY MADE OF MOUSE? IS THE ANSWER CHEESE?_ **

**7.FAVOURITE SMELLS: _MACHINES, MY BED SHEETS, HOW I SMELL AFTER A HARD DAY OF WORK ( FLOWERS? WHAT KINDA PANSY ARE YOU MAN? EAT SOME RED MEAT!)_**

**8.LEAST FAVOURITE SMELLS: _WET WOOKIE, FAILURE. HAVE TO AGREE ON THE EMPEROR..._**

**9.FAVOURITE SOUND: _A GOOD RUNNING SHIP, QUIET LEIA ( GOOD ANSWER LUKE. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE BIRD LANDS A 'GIFT' ON YA?)_**

**10.WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU THINK OF AT NIGHT: _HOW MUCH MONEY I MADE THAT DAY_**

**11.WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING: _HOW MUCH MONEY I'M GOING TO MAKE ( LUKE, DID YOU SEND THIS TO VADAR? BECAUSE THE THINGS YOU'RE LEAVING IN THIS E-MAIL MAKES ME WONDER...AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT COMING 'HOME'?)_**

**12.FAVOURITE COLOR: _GREEN, SILVER, GOLD_**

**13.FUTURE CHILD'S NAME: _I AIN'T THINKING ABOUT A HAN JR. YET_**

**14.WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE: _MONEY, ANNOYING HER HOLYNESS, SUCCESS_**

**15.FAVOURITE FOODS: _ANYTHING THAT WON'T EAT ME BACK_**

**16.VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE: _CHOCOLATE_**

**17.DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST: _NAH, YA THINK? IDIOTS_**

**18.STORMS, COOL OR SCARY: _ANNOYING_**

**19.WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _I CAN'T REMEMBER_**

**20.YOUR FAVOURITE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _THE FALCON_**

**21.IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE: _SOMEONE RICH_**

**22.FAVOURITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: _TO MANY TO COUNT ( AND YOU CONSIDER THAT A FLAW? IT'S JUST GOOD TASTE, DON'T APOLOGIZE NINNY!)_**

**23.DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: _COLD DAY IN HADES MAYBE_**

**24.IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB, WHAT WOULD IT BE: _KING_**

**25.IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR: _WHY DESTORY A GOOD THING? ( LUKE, DON'T THINK ABOUT IT... YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MATURE!)_**

**26.EVER BEEN IN LOVE: _MAYBE, I AIN'T GOING TO TELL YOU_**

**27.IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: _WHAT'S IN IT? WHISKEY?_**

**28.FAVOURITE PASS TIME: _COUNTING MY MONEY_**

**29.WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: _WHY DON'T YOU COME FIND OUT? ( GIRLS ONLY)_**

**30.WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER: _ANYTHING HIGH_**

**31.MOST RESENT EXTRAVAGANT PURCHASE: _ERMMM, WHICH ONE?_**

**32.FAVOURTE VACATION SPOT: _ANY GOOD TAVERN_**

**33.PLACE YOU WANT TO LIVE: _IN A PALACE_**

**34.PLACE YOU HATE: _HOTH, TATOOINE ( SAND GET IN 'BAD' PLACES)_**

**35.LAKE OR OCEAN: _LAKE_**

**36.CAKE OR PIE: _CAKE ( THAT RYMES...ON PURPOSE, LUKE?)_**

**37.BOXERS OR BRIEFS: _REAL MEN WEAR BOXERS ( AT LEAST YOU GOT ONE THING RIGHT)_**

**38.SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THIS: _HE'S A GOOD FRIEND. GULLIBLE TOO:O)_**

**39.PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _HAVE NO CLUE_**

**40.PERSON WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _CHEWBACCA_**

Luke, why did you send me this? It was fun sure but it's kinda...Kidish. Aren't you supposed to be a Jedi thing? Whatever, you're still nuts.

Han 'The Master' Solo

_**Pet supplies at Pat The Pet Master! Pamper your pet!**_

_**E-mail scanned with Scan Master**_

Two in one day, on my feet for four hours...Gasp, twitch...Flop...I'm going to die. My braaaiiiiinnnnn. Next is Leia.R/R!

-The Angel


	4. Leia Organa

#4! Yay! Onward we go!

Disclaimer:I own nothin'

padmedelacour: Yup, I plan on doing as many people in Star Wars as I can! If you have a favorite let me know and I'll do it next! If I get more than one request I will go with the one most asked for, so send 'em on in! And if I forget someone, just let me know and I'll see what I can do to fix it.

QueenNaberrie:Thank you! Glad you like!

scarlet-rebELLE:Glad you could have a laugh! And I hope to get better, being able to play off of the people before.

Dranzen:Thanks! I love the e-mail things too! And thinking this up just shows my insanity...

JediDaughter1:I do hope to get better as it goes! The more people I have to play off the better.

Bail's Other Daughter:Thank you for a wonderful review! I'm glad you like!

**Chapter Four**

**Leia Organa**

**RE:**

**TO:Leia ,senatororgana2ATsenators.mail**

**FROM:Han ,themasterATsmugglerden.mail**

**1.LIVING ARRANGMENT:_ REBEL BASE_**

**2.WHAT ARE YOU READING:_ OF MICE AND MEN (HAN, READING IS IMPORTANT YOU IDIOT! NO WONDER YOU NEVER PASSED THE THRID GRADE!)_**

**3.WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR:_ I HAVE TOO MANY TO COUNT ( UNLIKE SOMEONE I KNOW...)_**

**4.FAVOURITE BOARD GAME:_ STRATEGO ( THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH CHESS ,HAN!)_**

**5.FAVOURITE MAGAZINE:_ VICTORIA'S SECRET (THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH LOOKING GOOD!)_**

**6.WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD:_ I DON'T HAVE ONE ( IT'S AN ANCIENT ITEM IDIOTS, NOT FOOD)_**

**7.FAVOURITE SMELLS:_ FLOWERS, CLEAN_**

**8.LEAST FAVOURITE SMELLS:_ HAN, GARBAGE ( HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE EMPEROR SMELLS LIKE?)_**

**9.FAVOURITE SOUND:_ SILENCE, FREEDOM ( GOOD JOB HAN, NOW I REALLY WANT TO TALK TO YOU. BLOODY NERF-HERDER)_**

**10.WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU THINK OF AT NIGHT:_ WHEN WILL THE WAR BE OVER ( CAN YOU THINK OF ANYTHING BUT MONEY?)_**

**11.WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING:_ HOW MUCH I HAVE TO DO ( NEVER MIND)_**

**12.FAVOURITE COLOR:_ BLUE, WHITE_**

**13.FUTURE CHILD'S NAME:**_ **I WILL HAVE TO TALK TO MY FUTURE HUSBAND ABOUT THAT ( THE GALAXY WILL NEVER BE READY FOR A HAN JR..EVER.)**_

**14.WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE:_ THE REBELLION ( WHEN I FIND YOU...)_**

**15.FAVOURITE FOODS:_ SALADS MOSTLY_**

**16.VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE:_ VANILLA_**

**17.DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST: _NO, IT'S IRRESPONSIBLE_**

**18.STORMS, COOL OR SCARY:_ WONDERFUL_**

**19.WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MODE OF TRANSPORTATION:_ I CAN'T RECALL_**

**20.YOUR FAVOURITE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION:_ ANYTHING RELIABLE_**

**21.IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE:_ MOM_**

**22.FAVOURITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK:_ STRAWBERRY DAIQUIRI_**

**23.DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI:_ YES_**

**24.IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB, WHAT WOULD IT BE:_ I AM WHAT I WANT TO BE_**

**25.IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR:_ I LIKE MY OWN HAIR COLOR ( LUKE WANTS DYE HIS HAIR RED? TELL HIM NO)_**

**26.EVER BEEN IN LOVE:_ SORTA_**

**27.IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL:_ HALF FULL_**

**28.FAVOURITE PASS TIME:_ PLANNING FOR THE REBELLION ( I GIVE UP)_**

**29.WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED:_ SLIPPERS_**

**30.WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER:_ 2_**

**31.MOST RESENT EXTRAVAGANT PURCHASE:_ I HAVEN'T SPENT ANYTHING LATELY_**

**32.FAVOURTE VACATION SPOT:_ ANYWHERE AWAY FROM HAN_**

**33.PLACE YOU WANT TO LIVE:_ I DON'T KNOW_**

**34.PLACE YOU HATE:_ BESPIN, HOTH ( BAD IMAGES)_**

**35.LAKE OR OCEAN:_ OCEAN_**

**36.CAKE OR PIE:_ PIE_**

**37.BOXERS OR BRIEFS:_ DID YOU PUT THIS HERE HAN?_**

**38.SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THIS:_ HE'S GOOD FOR NOTHING_**

**39.PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND:_ NO IDEA_**

**40.PERSON WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND:_ DON'T KNOW_**

Han, what is this? Some hair brained scam to tick me off? You've done that if that was the goal!

Leia O.

_**Go to Pet Stylez for the best new outfits for your pet friend! Look alike in style!**_

_**This e-mail was scanned by Scan Boy 5000**_

There is chap four! Tell me who you want me to do next! It's all up to ya'll!

-The Angel


	5. Lando Calrissian

Wow, we actualy had a tie...Well, I guess I'll do both if I can! Lando now, Emperor next! Whee!

JediDaughter1:Well here he is! I loved the thought as soon as you sent it! Thank you for the idea!

QueenNaberrie:I'm having Leia send it to Lando because I can feel there would be more humor in that area. But I thank you for the other ideas though, they rock! I plan on doing one next! Thanks again!

ahmaira:Glad you like! Thank you!

ashbabe8384:Two ain't bad outta seven I hope! Thanks for the ideas!

Dranzen:Well, as you most likely gathered, we are doing the Emperor next. Yay! His Holy Stinkyness! Just remember to wear nose plugs...

**Chapter Five**

**Lando Calrissian**

**RE:**

**TO:Lando ,lanthemanATex-governers.mail**

**FROM:Leia ,senatororgana2ATsenators.mail**

**1.LIVING ARRANGMENT:_ REBEL BASE ( WITH YOU)_**

**2.WHAT ARE YOU READING:_ BOOK ON POLITICS ( I ON THE ONTHER HAND PASSED THE TENTH)_**

**3.WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR:_ I DON'T HAVE A SPESIFIC ONE, TOO MANY TO CHOSE!_**

**4.FAVOURITE BOARD GAME:_ STRANGE, I LIKE CHESS MYSELF!_**

**5.FAVOURITE MAGAZINE:_ TIMES ( AND I AGREE, A PRINCESS SHOULD BE PAMPERED)_**

**6.WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD:_ SAD TO SAY I DON'T HAVE ONE, WOULD LIKE ONE FOR MY COLLECTION ( WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME AND SEE IT?)_**

**7.FAVOURITE SMELLS:_ PERFUME, FLOWERS, BEAUTIFUL WOMEN ( SUCH AS YOURSELF)_**

**8.LEAST FAVOURITE SMELLS:_ FAILURE_**

**9.FAVOURITE SOUND:_ WOMEN SINGING, CLASSICAL MUSIC ( WHAT DID HE SAY?)_**

**10.WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU THINK OF AT NIGHT:_ WHEN WILL WE BE AT PEACE ( NOPE, HE'S A ONE TRACK MIND)_**

**11.WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING:_ HOW MUCH I HAVE TO PLAN _**

**12.FAVOURITE COLOR:_ WHITE, GOLD, SILVER, PURPLE_**

**13.FUTURE CHILD'S NAME:**_ **WHATEVER MY FUTURE WIFE WANTS ( DO YOU HAVE SOME ONE IN MIND?)**_

**14.WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE:_ TO FIND A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN TO SHARE IT WITH ( DON'T WORRY ABOUT HAN, HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S MISSING)_**

**15.FAVOURITE FOODS:_ CHOOLATE STRAWBERRIES, ANGEL FOOD CAKE_**

**16.VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE:_ VANILLA_**

**17.DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST: _NOT UNLESS THE SITUATION CALLS FOR IT_**

**18.STORMS, COOL OR SCARY:_ BEAUTIFUL LIKE YOU_**

**19.WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MODE OF TRANSPORTATION:_ LAND SPEEDER_**

**20.YOUR FAVOURITE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION:_ MILLENIUM FALCON_**

**21.IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE:_ ONLY YOU_**

**22.FAVOURITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK:_ CHILLED WINE_**

**23.DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI:_ YES_**

**24.IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB, WHAT WOULD IT BE:_ SENATOR_**

**25.IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR:_ I DON'T WANT TO_**

**26.EVER BEEN IN LOVE:_ YES_**

**27.IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL:_ BOTH_**

**28.FAVOURITE PASS TIME:_ READING_**

**29.WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED:_ I'M NOT SURE_**

**30.WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER:_ 2_**

**31.MOST RESENT EXTRAVAGANT PURCHASE:_ HOT TUB_**

**32.FAVOURTE VACATION SPOT:_ ANYWHERE WITH YOU_**

**33.PLACE YOU WANT TO LIVE:_ SEE ABOVE_**

**34.PLACE YOU HATE:_ A PLACE AWAY FROM YOU_**

**35.LAKE OR OCEAN:_ OCEAN_**

**36.CAKE OR PIE:_ PIE_**

**37.BOXERS OR BRIEFS:_ BOXERS_**

**38.SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THIS:_ SHE'S BEAUTIFUL, SMART FUNNY WOMAN_**

**39.PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND:_ CHEWIE_**

**40.PERSON WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND:_ WEDGE_**

Ms. Leia, thank you for sending such a nice e-mail. I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner at some time?

Truly yours

Lando

_**Join Pet Fanatics for free! For all the pet lovers out there!**_

_**This e-mail was scanned by Mr. Scan**_

I have to do this because it popped into my mind and this chapter didn't feel funny so I am adding this to make it better!

**TO:Lando ,lanthemanATex-governors.mail**

**FROM:Luke ,jedipilotATsaviorsoftheworld.mail**

_Lando,_

_Leia showed me this letter. All I can say to you is, BUGGER OFF! She is my SISTER you FREAK! So if you think you even have an iota of a chance with her we'll play 'tag' with my light-saber! So I'll only warn you once, do you want me to turn to the dark side? Do you WANT another Vadar? Because that's what you'll get if you don't BACK OFF! DO NOT TEMPT A DESPERATE MAN! I WILL TURN! You have no idea how good the benefits are, and if I do join, my dad will let me kill the emperor and we'll rule together...My moral standards are only so high!_

_Luke Skywalker/Vadar_

_Ps:Don't tell Han she's my sister, I want to see his face!_

_Pps:Don't tell anyone I'm related to Vadar or see threat above._

As you can tell, Lando was not being very much truthful, but I had a request that he try to impress Leia since he's a ladies man and loved the challenge.Next Emperor, but still send in requests! I'm only doing this because of a tie!

-The Angel


	6. Emperor Sidious

Yay, the Emperor! Time to how well he takes to comments...

QueenNaberrie:I just love the visuals...:0)

**Chapter Six**

**Emperor Sidious**

**RE:RE:**

**TO:Master ,thecloakATpeeweeandherman.mail**

**FROM:Darth Vadar ,darthvadarATsithlords.mail**

**1.LIVING ARRANGMENT: _DEATH SHTAR ( I'M DWUNK!)_**

**2.WHAT ARE YOU READING: _THIS, SHTUPID_**

**3.WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR: _ MEEEE!_**

**4.FAVOURITE BOARD GAME: _CANDY LAND! _**

**5.FAVOURITE MAGAZINE: _AA MEN ( THAT'S HOW YOU SHPELL IT WIGHT?)_**

**6.WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: _AHHHH! MOUSE!_**

**7.FAVOURITE SMELLS: _FARTS, MY OLD ROBES ( LEARN TO WIVE A WIDDLE DU!)_**

**8.LEAST FAVOURITE SMELLS: _ARE YOU SHAYING I'M FAAT? AN I DO NOSH SHTINK! SHTUPID PLASHTIC/METAL DONKEY-KONG..._**

**9.FAVOURITE SOUND: _BOIOOMM!_ **

**10.WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU THINK OF AT NIGHT: _EMMM...SNORE!_**

**11.WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING: _OUCH..._**

**12.FAVOURITE COLOR: _BRIGHT PRETTY PINK! LIKE MY PONY!_**

**13.FUTURE CHILD'S NAME: _ANI, I'M PWEGNANT...( GIGGLE!)_**

**14.WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE: _ME_**

**15.FAVOURITE FOODS: _CANDY! ( SHTUPID SHTICK IN DA MUDE!)_**

**16.VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE: _SQUEE, CHOCOLATE!_**

**17.DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST: _HECK YESH!_**

**18.STORMS, COOL OR SCARY: _scarwe_**

**19.WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _I'M TO OLD TO WEMEMBER..._**

**20.YOUR FAVOURITE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _ANYTING FAST!_**

**21.IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE: _ISH DISH A TWICK QUESHION?_**

**22.FAVOURITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: _GIMME SEC...-LOOKS AT BOTTLE-TEQUILA? ( DWOUBLE SHTICK IN DA MUDE!)_**

**23.DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: _EWWW! NO! ( DISGUSTING!)_**

**24.IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB, WHAT WOULD IT BE: _MY DWEAM ISH TO BE A FISH ( YOU ALREADY IS ONE)_**

**25.IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR: _WAHH! I WANT HAIR SHO I KAN DIE IT PURPLE! ( BUGGER..HEHEHEH!)_**

**26.EVER BEEN IN LOVE: _HEHEHE_**

**27.IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: _IN A WINDOW? THASH NO SMART..._**

**28.FAVOURITE PASS TIME: _GETTING DWUNK!_**

**29.WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: _ME MOSHTLY..._**

**30.WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER: _64595792857!_**

**31.MOST RESENT EXTRAVAGANT PURCHASE: _MISHAEL JAKSHON!_**

**32.FAVOURTE VACATION SPOT: _WIGHT HERE_**

**33.PLACE YOU WANT TO LIVE: _ON DA STWEET_**

**34.PLACE YOU HATE: _NABOO_**

**35.LAKE OR OCEAN: _FOR WAT?_**

**36.CAKE OR PIE: _BOTH! GIMME!_**

**37.BOXERS OR BRIEFS: _BRIEFS_**

**38.SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THIS: _HE A GOO PADAWAN!_**

**39.PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _I SHUPPOSED TO SHEND DIS?_**

**40.PERSON WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _ME, DUR!_**

Vasar, (Giggle) do yoiu knowe howq hard it isd to type being drukn?

Yoiur Maastre

_**Remember to keep youself safe, never drink!**_

_**Scan Man has scanned you mail!**_

GTG quick! Storm right over head! -Zap!- Crap!

-The Angel


	7. Yoda Nolastname

Sorry this yyok abit...First I had to help my mom, then my G-ma went into the ER. THEN my siblings and I went and saw PotC2! What a day...We'll do Yoda today! Keep sending in requests because I'm keeping the tally!

Dstar504:Well, here be Yoda! And after this one I planned on doing an e-mail series without questionares just for fun...But I am limiting myself to work on only two stories at once so I don't take too long on either one.

JediDaughter1:I wanted to try something different with the Emperor to liven up his character, make it alittle more in depth than what we get. Even if it makes him a complete moron...:3

MiaKenobi:Sorry I can't do Qui-gon yet..I wanted to but I go by tallies...Hopefully he'll be soon though 'cause he's one of my favourites:0)

Dranzen:R2 is coming up in tallies, he may be next! Hope Yoda will suffice for now!

skywalker05:I leave with 22 reviews...Come back to 29. You are the first to request Jabba or Mon, but they are good! Mon will be hard though...If you know anything special about her let me know!

**Chapter Seven**

**Yoda Nolastname**

**RE:**

**TO:Yoda ,sizemattersnotATlittlegreendudes.mail**

**FROM:Luke ,jedipilotATsaviorsoftheworld.mail**

**1.LIVING ARRANGMENT: _SMALL HUT_**

**2.WHAT ARE YOU READING: _THE LIFE AND TIMES OF THE GREATEST JEDI ( FATHER SAY YOU? IN CONTACT WITH HIM ARE YOU?)_**

**3.WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR: _ QUI-GON _**

**4.FAVOURITE BOARD GAME: _CHECKERS I LIKE_**

**5.FAVOURITE MAGAZINE: _SWAMP LIVING MONTHLY ( LOOK INTO YOU MUST NOT! CURIOSITY STARTS PATH TO DARKSIDE!)_**

**6.WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: _HAD ONE WAY BACK IN THE AGE..._**

**7.FAVOURITE SMELLS: _TOAD LILLIES, SWAMP WATER_**

**8.LEAST FAVOURITE SMELLS: _LEMONS, DARKSIDE_**

**9.FAVOURITE SOUND: _QUIET, YOU ONES LAUGHTER_**

**10.WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU THINK OF AT NIGHT: _WHEN TO GET SWAMP COOLER FIXED ( GIVE INTO THE DARKSIDE YOU MUST NOT!)_**

**11.WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING: _WHEN COMING BACK ARE YOU?_**

**12.FAVOURITE COLOR: _GREEN_**

**13.FUTURE CHILD'S NAME: _JEDI SWARE CELIBACY, REMEMBER YOUNG ONE!_**

**14.WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE: _CONTINUE JEDI ORDER, YES_**

**15.FAVOURITE FOODS: _GIMER STICK_**

**16.VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE: _VANILLA_**

**17.DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST: _LISCENSE I HAVE NOT ( IRRESPONSIBLE YOUNG ONE YOU ARE!)_**

**18.STORMS, COOL OR SCARY: _POSSIBLE BOTH_**

**19.WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _ANIMAL_**

**20.YOUR FAVOURITE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _OWN TWO FEET_**

**21.IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE: _MAN STARTED JEDI, YES_**

**22.FAVOURITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: _CANNOT REMEMBER, LONG TIME IS TWENTY YEARS_**

**23.DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: _WHAT IS BROCCOLI?_**

**24.IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB, WHAT WOULD IT BE: _MY OLD JOB I WANT_**

**25.IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR: _NEED HAIR TO DO THAT ( THINK NOT ABOUT THAT LUKE!)_**

**26.EVER BEEN IN LOVE: _YOUNG ONCE I WAS TOO..._**

**27.IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: _HALF FULL_**

**28.FAVOURITE PASS TIME: _PESTER DRIODS ( YOU DO RIGHT SOMETHING FOR ONCE...)_**

**29.WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: _LIKE TO KNOW WOULDN'T YOU?_**

**30.WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER: _5_**

**31.MOST RESENT EXTRAVAGANT PURCHASE: _HAVE NO CREDITS, HAVE NO STORE!_**

**32.FAVOURTE VACATION SPOT: _HERE_**

**33.PLACE YOU WANT TO LIVE: _AWAY FROM HERE_**

**34.PLACE YOU HATE: _HERE ( OXYMORON, KNOW I DO)_**

**35.LAKE OR OCEAN: _LAKE_**

**36.CAKE OR PIE: _BOTH ( NEED SUGAR FOR ENERGY, THINK IT ALL COMES FROM FORCE DO YOU?)_**

**37.BOXERS OR BRIEFS: _ BOTH AND NONE_ AT TIMES _( DISTERBING IMAGES I NEED NOT!)_**

**38.SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THIS: _TRIES HARD HE DOES_**

**39.PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _UNDEAD JEDI_**

**40.PERSON WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _SWAMP PLANT_**

Luke, forget do not the impotance of practice! Spending time with e-mails you should not!

Yoda Nolastname

_**Get Summer Shine for your tanning needs! If you need to look good, go to Summer Shine!**_

_**This e-mail was scanned by Mr. Scan.**_

10:00...I need sleep..:3

-The Angel


	8. ObiWan Kenobi

Well, I guess we'll do Ben/Obi-wan!

JediDaughter1:Thanks! Yoda was a little hard to do, but once you get in the rythme it isn't to bad!

Dranzen:I have a mild case of insomnia as well! I would rather stay up than sleep...Ah well, whatever works! I like to update every day because I know what it feels like to wait for freakin' ever. It ain't fun.

QueenNaberrie:Yay, another PotC fan! I loved it! One thing I didn't like was what dear Lizzy did to Jack and Will...I have to say I like her a lot less now.:( And finding you-know-who on the Flying Duchman, I was like OMG! ...I show stop rambling before I let something slip...But that movie was DA BOMB! Go see it if you haven't! It's worth the money! (Huggles Jack and Will)

skywalker05:Yeah, Yoda had some mistakes...X,X He guessed right though! Here is an undead Jedi!...Sugar...(Drool)

**Chapter Eight**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**RE:**

**TO:Benny ,sucksbeingdeadATdeadguysunite.mail**

**FROM:Yody ,sizemattersnotATlittlegreendudes.mail**

**1.LIVING ARRANGMENT: _AFTER FORCE_**

**2.WHAT ARE YOU READING: _LIVING DEAD ( SO WHAT IF THE BOY IS TALKING TO HIS DAD? HE HAS A RIGHT!)_**

**3.WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR: _ DON'T MATTER_**

**4.FAVOURITE BOARD GAME: _CLUE_**

**5.FAVOURITE MAGAZINE: _SO YOU'RE DEAD, DOESN'T MEAN IT'S OVER!_**

**6.WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: _I DON'T HAVE ONE_**

**7.FAVOURITE SMELLS: _I RECALL THE SMELL OF TURKEY...GOOD TIMES_**

**8.LEAST FAVOURITE SMELLS: _DEAD PEOPLE, UNWASHED PEOPLE, SWAMPS ( MASTER YODA, YOU ARE SICK!)_**

**9.FAVOURITE SOUND: _PEOPLE TALKING, PEACFUL THINGS ( GREAT, YOU'VE GONE SENILE AND OLD GRANPAISH. GREAT)_**

**10.WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU THINK OF AT NIGHT: _I HATE BEING DEAD_**

**11.WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING: _I WANT TO BE ALIVE!_**

**12.FAVOURITE COLOR: _BLUE ( WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO SAY? PURPLE? I'M NOT GAY LIKE WINDU!)_**

**13.FUTURE CHILD'S NAME: _I'M DEAD! I CAN'T GET IT ON! WHY DID I SWARE CELIBACY? I SHOULD HAVE PULLED AN ANAKIN..._**

**14.WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE: _MAKING SURE LUKE DOESN'T KILL HIMSELF FROM STUPIDITY_**

**15.FAVOURITE FOODS: _COOKIES ( SICK DEMENTED OLD FREAK)_**

**16.VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE: _CHOCOLATE_**

**17.DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST: _FORCE NO!_**

**18.STORMS, COOL OR SCARY: _UNDER WHAT CIRCUMSTANCE?_**

**19.WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?_**

**20.YOUR FAVOURITE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _ANYTHING WITHOUT ANAKIN BEING PILOT_**

**21.IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE: _I AM BLOODY DEAD! I HAVE MET EVERY ONE I WANTED!_**

**22.FAVOURITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: _ANYTHING STRONG_**

**23.DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: _NOT ANY MORE_**

**24.IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB, WHAT WOULD IT BE: _ALIVE_**

**25.IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR: _PUNK YELLOW WITH BLACK STRIPES ( I WANT VARIETY! AND LET THE BOY EXPERAMENT! IT'S GOOD FOR HIM!)_**

**26.EVER BEEN IN LOVE: _YEAH, FEW TIMES ( EWW, MASTER YODA! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!)_**

**27.IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: _HALF FULL_**

**28.FAVOURITE PASS TIME: _SCARING PEOPLE ( BEING A FORCE GHOST HAS SOME GOOD POINTS...)_**

**29.WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: _I DON'T SLEEP_**

**30.WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER: _13_**

**31.MOST RESENT EXTRAVAGANT PURCHASE: _I HAVEN'T BOUGHT ANYTHING FOR THREE YEARS_**

**32.FAVOURTE VACATION SPOT: _WORLD OF THE LIVING_**

**33.PLACE YOU WANT TO LIVE: _WORLD OF THE LIVING_**

**34.PLACE YOU HATE: _AFTER FORCE_**

**35.LAKE OR OCEAN: _BOTH_**

**36.CAKE OR PIE: _PIE_**

**37.BOXERS OR BRIEFS: _ BOXERS_**

**38.SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THIS: _HE'S CRAZY, BUT GOOD WITH THE FORCE_**

**39.PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _EVERY ONE I HOPE, I'M REALLY BORED YA KNOW_**

**40.PERSON WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _NOBODY_**

I'm so bored! Send me more mail! You have no idea how completely SLOW it is up here!

Benny Kenobi

_**Happy Ice Cream store! Sells the flavors you want!**_

_**Ths e-mail was scanned by Scan Dude Me.**_

:0) That that for chappy 8!

-The Angel


	9. Chewbacca Havenoidea

0.o...So many reviews...I LOVE YOU ALL! I so happy! O.O; Sorry about that...Well, this is Chewies chap.

Disclaimer for whole thing: To get this completely out of the way...For past and future chapters...I OWN FREAKIN' NOTHING! Never have, never will! All I have is pocket lint and you get about two cents for that at MOST. So no, I make no money on this either.

Also, if you are an artist with no place to go or want to look at some really good stuff, Iz good stuff ,yup!

QueenNaberrie:Ahh, the Silver Screen...Gotta love it! But I did expect the man at the end. I looked at and saw a long time ago that they had his actor in the possible cast...I had a hunch from then on...I cheated, so what! Oh crud, they found my! GTG!

Dranzen:Yoda is a bit...Erg! Blurth, that's it! I love inventing words! Granted it probably already means something, and bad at that...Ah well, can't win them all!

Kaiyunarkamus:Thanks! I love when people think it's funny. 0.o...Long name! If you want a spesific person, just ask! I'll see what I can do.

JediDaughter1:Well, when you're dead, you start to think.;) I do like Windu, he's cool. But then he pulls out a PURPLE light saber and I feel like crying...He'd look good with a blue one...And yes, I had wondered on the before Vadar Anakin...I think I'll do it! Good challenge anybob!

Isadora Johnson:Here's Chewie! And I kinda just go with the time that I find has the most potential...But thanks! Glad you like:0)

skywalker05:I just loved the idea of a cynical, bored, and dead Benny:)

**Chapter Nine**

**Chewbacca Havenoclue**

**RE:**

**TO:Chewbacca ,fuzzybutsexyATindangeredspecies.mail**

**FROM:Han ,themasterATsmugglerden.mail**

**1.LIVING ARRANGMENT: _MILLENIUM FALCON_**

**2.WHAT ARE YOU READING: _TINKER MASTER EXTREME ( LAZY)_**

**3.WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR: _ ANY GOOD MACHANICS_**

**4.FAVOURITE BOARD GAME: _WHATEVER I WAS PLAYING ON THE FALCON WITH R2 ( CHESS IS GOOD)_**

**5.FAVOURITE MAGAZINE: _HOT AND FLUFFY_**

**6.WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: _A SAW ONE ONCE ( MORON)_**

**7.FAVOURITE SMELLS: _MEAT_**

**8.LEAST FAVOURITE SMELLS: _EWOKS, HAN ( I'M GOING TO KILL YOU)_**

**9.FAVOURITE SOUND: _FALCON WORKING FOR ONCE_**

**10.WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU THINK OF AT NIGHT: _HOW AM I GOING TO LIVE WITH HAN ANOTHER DAY_**

**11.WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING: _I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HAN_**

**12.FAVOURITE COLOR: _BROWN, GREEN, BLUE_**

**13.FUTURE CHILD'S NAME: _I DON'T WANT ONE ( THANK THE STARS)_**

**14.WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE: _LIVING TO SEE THE NEXT DAY_**

**15.FAVOURITE FOODS: _I'M A CARNAVORE, ANY MEAT_**

**16.VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE: _NEITHER_**

**17.DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST: _YES_**

**18.STORMS, COOL OR SCARY: _COOL_**

**19.WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MODE OF TRANSPORTATION:_ SO LONG AGO...I HAD THIS SPEEDER THING_**

**20.YOUR FAVOURITE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION:_ FALCON_**

**21.IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE:_ NOBODY REALLY_**

**22.FAVOURITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: _WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW?_**

**23.DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: _UM, NO. JUST NO._**

**24.IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB, WHAT WOULD IT BE: _I'M CONTENT AS I AM_**

**25.IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR: _YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?_**

**26.EVER BEEN IN LOVE: **

**27.IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: _HALF FULL DEFINITELY_**

**28.FAVOURITE PASS TIME: _ANNOYING HAN_**

**29.WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: _I HAVE A COT, AND NOTHING_**

**30.WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER: _29_**

**31.MOST RESENT EXTRAVAGANT PURCHASE: _I LET HAN SPEND HIS MONEY ON STUFF SO I DON'T HAVE TO_**

**32.FAVOURTE VACATION SPOT: _KASHEEK ((sp?))_**

**33.PLACE YOU WANT TO LIVE: _SEE ABOVE_**

**34.PLACE YOU HATE: _ANY EMPIRE OUTPOST_**

**35.LAKE OR OCEAN: _BOTH_**

**36.CAKE OR PIE: _BOTH_**

**37.BOXERS OR BRIEFS: I GO COMMANDO**

**38.SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THIS: _URG...HE'S A GOOD PILOT?_**

**39.PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _R2_**

**40.PERSON WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _C-3PO_**

Just 'cause he's a Jedi doesn't mean he can't fool around! YOU of all people should know that! And you do know I was just picking right?

Chewie

_**Feeling blue? It may be because of a chemical imbalance! See your doctor for a free sample of Therity now!**_

_**This e-mail was scanned by Mrs.Scan!**_

I know he's a bit outta character, but it's all I can do, considering he never REALLY said anything...

-The Angel


	10. See Threepio

Yay for 3PO! This is gonna be good...

Master Kenobi's Apprintice:I'm glad you like

JediDaughter1:Luck of the roll, we get Threepio...0.0...Yes, I do think Wookies fall in love, he just doesn't want to tell...:0)

QueenNaberrie:Thank you! I wasn't sure so I guessed, but at least ya'll knew what I meant...

Gandalf-Dumbledore-Obi-Wan..: o.0...Snort! You had me rolling! You should do humor in the SW area! This place needs more funnies...Glad you like! I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate.

skywalker05:Thank you! I couldn't find some of the answers...I know, I'm horrible:) 

**Chapter Ten**

**See Threepio**

**RE:**

**TO:C-3PO ,ocdworrywartATstuffydriods.mail**

**FROM:Luke, jedipilotATsaviorsoftheworld.mail**

**1.LIVING ARRANGMENT: _REBEL BASE_**

**2.WHAT ARE YOU READING: _THIS E-MAIL_**

**3.WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR: _ I DON'T USUALLY READ, SO I'M NOT SURE_**

**4.FAVOURITE BOARD GAME: _I HAVE NO TIME FOR THAT_**

**5.FAVOURITE MAGAZINE: _HOW TO SERVE_**

**6.WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: _WHAT IS THAT?_**

**7.FAVOURITE SMELLS: _I PREFER TO NOT SMELL_**

**8.LEAST FAVOURITE SMELLS: _ANYONE THAT HASN'T HAD A BATH_**

**9.FAVOURITE SOUND: _MY SENSORY ABILITIES ARE UNDER QUESTION?_**

**10.WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU THINK OF AT NIGHT: _WHAT IS MASTER LUKE DOING_**

**11.WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING: _WHAT IS GOING WRONG TODAY_**

**12.FAVOURITE COLOR: _I AM PARTIAL TO GOLD_**

**13.FUTURE CHILD'S NAME: _DROIDS CANNOT REPRODUCE_**

**14.WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE: _SERVE MASTER LUKE_**

**15.FAVOURITE FOODS: _I AM INCAPABLE OF EATING_**

**16.VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE: _THIS IS A FOOD, CORRECT?_**

**17.DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST: _HEAVENS NO_**

**18.STORMS, COOL OR SCARY: _FRIGHTFUL_**

**19.WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _I HAVE HAD TOO MANY MEMORY WIPES_**

**20.YOUR FAVOURITE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _I DON'T LIKE TO FLY_**

**21.IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE: _WHAT IS THE POINT? HOW WOULD THAT BE POSIIBLE?_**

**22.FAVOURITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: _NONE, SEEING WHAT IT HAS DONE TO HAN_**

**23.DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: _WHAT IS THAT?_**

**24.IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB, WHAT WOULD IT BE: _I AM CURRENTLY DOING WHAT I WANT_**

**25.IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR: _WHAT A BARBARIC QUESTION!_**

**26.EVER BEEN IN LOVE: _NO, I AM UNABLE TO, NOR WANT TO. LOOK AT MASTER ANAKIN_**

**27.IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: _HALF EMPTY_**

**28.FAVOURITE PASS TIME: _STAYING AWAY FROM TROUBLE_**

**29.WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: _I DO NOT HAVE A BED_**

**30.WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER: _WHAT IS THE POINT OF THAT?_**

**31.MOST RESENT EXTRAVAGANT PURCHASE: _I DO NOT BUY THINGS, I HAVE NO CREDITS_**

**32.FAVOURTE VACATION SPOT: _AWAY FROM BATTLE_**

**33.PLACE YOU WANT TO LIVE: _NABOO WAS NICE I THINK...CANNOT REMEMBER WELL_**

**34.PLACE YOU HATE: _ON SHIPS_**

**35.LAKE OR OCEAN: _NEITHER, I DO NOT WISH TO RUST_**

**36.CAKE OR PIE: _PIE?_**

**37.BOXERS OR BRIEFS: _HOW AWFUL!_**

**38.SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THIS: _HE IS A WONDERFUL HUMAN WITH MUCH COMPASSION FOR DROIDS_**

**39.PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _R2_**

**40.PERSON WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _EVERY-ONE ELSE_**

Master Luke, is there anything you need? Are you feeling well? Your father would kill me if anything happened to me! I remember what he did to the last driod that failed...

See Threepio

_**Rust Away! Keep the rust away with Rust Away!**_

_**This e-mail was scanned by Only Scan**_

--,O zzzz (Poke) Huh? Oh, people! Still tired from weekend...Oh well, no rest for the wicked!

-The Angel (bit of an oxymoron huh?)


	11. Artoo Deetoo

Sorry this took so long! Between my G-ma and more ER room stuff, baby sitting, and a doodle I haven't had much time...But here's the next chappy!

Pischk:Thanks for the help!

JediDaughter1:Yeah, he was a bit annoying...But yes, here is R2! And it's not in beeps! Anakin would be so cool...And Qui-Gon takes death MUCH better than Obi...o

Something Indescript:I actualy haven't read the NJO, or whatever...I'm running completely off the six movies...But send some information on her personality and I think I can wip something up!

PrincessZeldaSkywalker:0.o...I like your name! Zelda series...Mmmm...Anyway! I'm happy you like and the info was great! Here's R2!

Dranzen:I just like to think Han did something and he was getting revenge...Plus he was picking half the time...R2 is here, obviously...

Ember Nickel:I like the Idea! I should do Mrs.Skywalker...Maybe she'll be next!

skywalker05:Droids, can't forget 'em! Well, here's the second one. I kinda had fun with him...(00)

**Chapter Eleven**

**Artoo Deetoo**

**RE:**

**TO:R2 ,troublemagnetATlittledroids.mail**

**FROM:3PO ,ocdworrywartATstuffydriods.mail**

**1.LIVING ARRANGMENT: _REBEL BASE_**

**2.WHAT ARE YOU READING: _I DON'T READ MUCH_**

**3.WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR: _ I KINDA LIKED WINDU_**

**4.FAVOURITE BOARD GAME: _DEJARIK ((Thanks skywalker05!))_**

**5.FAVOURITE MAGAZINE: _ANDROIDS ON ADVENTURES ( YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF FUN)_**

**6.WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: _I DON'T NEED ONE THANK YOU_**

**7.FAVOURITE SMELLS: _I WASN'T EQUIPPED WITH A SMELL SENSOR_**

**8.LEAST FAVOURITE SMELLS: _AGAIN, SEE ABOVE_**

**9.FAVOURITE SOUND: _BATTLE! ( IT'S JUST A QUESTION GENIUS)_**

**10.WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU THINK OF AT NIGHT: _WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TOMORROW_**

**11.WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING: _IT HAD BETTER BE A GOOD DAY_**

**12.FAVOURITE COLOR: _BLUE! ( YOU LIKE GOLD 'CAUSE THAT'S YOUR COLOR!)_**

**13.FUTURE CHILD'S NAME: _CAN'T HAVE ANY UNFORTUNATELY_**

**14.WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE: _LIVING-SORTA_**

**15.FAVOURITE FOODS: _I CAN'T EAT, BUT WOULD LOVE TO..._**

**16.VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE: _NEITHER, HORRIBLY ( NO, YOU IDIOT, IT'S A PROGRAM)_**

**17.DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST: _HECK YES! ( NINNY)_**

**18.STORMS, COOL OR SCARY: _COOL AS LONG AS I'M NOT IN 'EM_**

**19.WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _ERG..._**

**20.YOUR FAVOURITE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _SOMETHING FAST! ( CHICKEN!)_**

**21.IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE: _I KINDA THOUGHT QUI-GON WAS NICE_**

**22.FAVOURITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: _I CAN'T DRINK...STARS I WISH THOUGH_**

**23.DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: _UMMM, CAN'T EAT? RING A BELL?_**

**24.IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB, WHAT WOULD IT BE: _MMMM... HARD TO CHOSE..._**

**25.IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR: _WISH I COULD_**

**26.EVER BEEN IN LOVE: _THERE WAS THIS ON HOT LITTLE DRIOD_**

**27.IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: _HALF FULL_**

**28.FAVOURITE PASS TIME: _GETTING INTO TROUBLE_**

**29.WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: _I AIN'T GONNA TELL!_**

**30.WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER: 7**

**31.MOST RESENT EXTRAVAGANT PURCHASE: _I DON'TSPEND CREDITS_**

**32.FAVOURTE VACATION SPOT: _SPACE_**

**33.PLACE YOU WANT TO LIVE: _ANYWHERE WITH ADVENTURE!_**

**34.PLACE YOU HATE: _BORING PLACES_**

**35.LAKE OR OCEAN: _OCEAN_**

**36.CAKE OR PIE: _CAKE_**

**37.BOXERS OR BRIEFS: _COMMANDO_**

**38.SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THIS: _HE'S A GOOD PAL_**

**39.PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _DON'T KNOW_**

**40.PERSON WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _DON'T CARE _**

You freakin' worry wart! He's FINE! You'd worry your head off if it weren't for the screws!

Artoo Deetoo

_**Junk shops are easy to find at Junk Man stores!**_

_**This e-mail was scanned by Gem Scan**_

--,O 'nother late night...I could swear I do this to myself for a reason...Just trying to find out why...

-The Angel


	12. Padme Naberrie

Due to so many requests, I'm doing Padme. Unfortunately I don't have anybody that can send it to her so I'm making an ALIVE Obi send it!

Fate's Princess:Well, here's Padme!

JediDaughter1;I'm glad I haven't messed up the story...I have a tendency to go on a tangent...

skywalker05:I was kinda going for that. Seeing how most friends I know are opposite I thought it'd be funny. Plus It was happier...

dragoneyes171986:I can try to do some after Endor, but it may be hard to do them all...But I may be able to! Can't rule it out!

Dranzen:I really did! He just had a lot of energy and was upbeat. he just was really easy!

Nubian Chick:She's so asked for I think I'll have too!

Something Indescript:If you put a page link it didn't work...Darn...But it's good to know I'm not the only one who hasn't read the books!

**Chapter Twelve**

**Padme Naberrie**

**RE:**

**TO:Ms.Naberrie ,senatorATsenators.mail**

**FROM:Obi-Wan ,masterkenobiATjedis.mail**

**1.LIVING ARRANGMENT:_ SENATORIAL PALACE_**

**2.WHAT ARE YOU READING:_ THE GIVER_**

**3.WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR:_ JASON OLZAKE ((Hopefully it's not anyones name!))_**

**4.FAVOURITE BOARD GAME:_ CHESS_**

**5.FAVOURITE MAGAZINE:_ TOMORROW_**

**6.WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD:_ I DON'T HAVE ONE_**

**7.FAVOURITE SMELLS:_ FLOWERS, NATURE_**

**8.LEAST FAVOURITE SMELLS:_ POLITICIANS_**

**9.FAVOURITE SOUND:_ A VOTE GONE BAD_**

**10.WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU THINK OF AT NIGHT:_ ANAKIN_**

**11.WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING:_ ANAKIN_**

**12.FAVOURITE COLOR:_ BLUE, WHITE_**

**13.FUTURE CHILD'S NAME:**_ **LUKE AND LEIA SOUNDS GOOD**_

**14.WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE:_ ANAKIN, THE REPUBLIC_**

**15.FAVOURITE FOODS:_ MOSTLY ALL_**

**16.VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE:_ CHOCOLATE_**

**17.DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST: _WHAT DO YOU THINK? DUH!_**

**18.STORMS, COOL OR SCARY:_ COOL_**

**19.WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MODE OF TRANSPORTATION:_ SPEEDER_**

**20.YOUR FAVOURITE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION:_ ANYTHING WITH ANAKIN AND ROOM IN THE BACK_**

**21.IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE:_ I'M GOOD, THANKS_**

**22.FAVOURITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK:_ WINE_**

**23.DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI:_ ERG..ONLY IF IT'S A MUST_**

**24.IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB, WHAT WOULD IT BE:_ I'M QUITE HAPPY WHERE I AM_**

**25.IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR:_ BRIGHT PINK_**

**26.EVER BEEN IN LOVE:_ HECK YES_**

**27.IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: _HALF FULL_**

**28.FAVOURITE PASS TIME:_ REFER TO 20_**

**29.WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED:_ HAHAHA, THAT'S FUNNY_**

**30.WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER:_ 2_**

**31.MOST RESENT EXTRAVAGANT PURCHASE:_ THE WEDDING WAS EXPENSIVE_**

**32.FAVOURTE VACATION SPOT:_ NABOO_**

**33.PLACE YOU WANT TO LIVE:_ NABOO_**

**34.PLACE YOU HATE:_ TATOOINE_**

**35.LAKE OR OCEAN:_ BOTH, FOR SURE_**

**36.CAKE OR PIE:_ PIE..._**

**37.BOXERS OR BRIEFS:_ ON ANI? NOTHING ((Snicker))_**

**38.SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THIS:_ HE'S A WONDERFUL FRIEND_**

**39.PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND:_ ANI_**

**40.PERSON WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND:_ NOT SURE_**

Thank you Master Kenobi, this was a nice break from normal senatorial duties.

Padme Naberrie

_**Remember to adopt a pet from Adopt a Pet Services. There is a pet waiting for you today!**_

_**This e-mail has been scanned by Scan Master.**_

Fun fun!

-The Angel


	13. Anakin Skywalker

Hey! Sorry this one took a little getting out. I found out why my G-ma's been having so much trouble. Turns out she has cancer. And Alzheimers. What a great mix huh? So I really didn't feel like doing much. But I'm Back! Yay! Now I'll do Ani.

QueenNaberrie:This is happening in the past, efore the change. But I think I can do something about the Vadar thing!

JediDaughter1:Well you can't say you haven't thought about it..But I think I'm only half way done at most!

Something Indescript:Now we get to here how Ani answers..especially with Padme's replies!

skywalker05:I kinda thought she knew the names she wanted, seeing how fast she named them. And Even SHE must get bored, specially if Ani's off playing hero...

Ember Nickel:I thought it would fit her, being how different it is. And it's pretty good too!

Flowerlady:Yup, there's more!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Anakin Skywalker**

**RE:**

**TO:Ani ,jediknightATjedis.mail**

**FROM:Kitten ,senatorATsenators.mail**

**1.LIVING ARRANGMENT:_ RIGHT NOW? SHIP_**

**2.WHAT ARE YOU READING:_ I'M A BIT BUSY_**

**3.WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR:_ PALPATINE_**

**4.FAVOURITE BOARD GAME:_ HEH, STRIP CHESS_**

**5.FAVOURITE MAGAZINE:_ I DON'T THINK I CAN ANSWER THAT_**

**6.WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD:_ HUH?_**

**7.FAVOURITE SMELLS:_ ENGINES, TOOLS, PADME_**

**8.LEAST FAVOURITE SMELLS:_ I HAVE TOO MANY TO NAME_**

**9.FAVOURITE SOUND:_ WINNING_**

**10.WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU THINK OF AT NIGHT:_ PADME, CHEESE BURGERS( THAT'S SWEET)_**

**11.WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING:_ PADME, BACON ( I CAN'T HELP MYSELF)_**

**12.FAVOURITE COLOR:_ BLUE,GREEN_**

**13.FUTURE CHILD'S NAME:**_ **WHATEVER YOU WANT**_

**14.WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE:_ PADME, FOOD, JEDI STUFF_**

**15.FAVOURITE FOODS:_ BACON CHEESE BURGERS_**

**16.VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE:_ CHOCOLATE ( ON YOU RIGHT?)_**

**17.DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST: _HMMM, LET ME THINK...HELL YES!_**

**18.STORMS, COOL OR SCARY:_ COOL_**

**19.WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MODE OF TRANSPORTATION:_ POD RACER_**

**20.YOUR FAVOURITE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION:_ FAST STUFF ( AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS BAD?)_**

**21.IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE:_ MOM_**

**22.FAVOURITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK:_ HEHEHE_**

**23.DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI:_ UH, NO. JUST NO_**

**24.IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB, WHAT WOULD IT BE:_ I'M GOOD_**

**25.IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR:_ I LIKE MY HAIR COLOR ( PADME, PLEASE, THINK OF MY EYES)_**

**26.EVER BEEN IN LOVE:_ DUH, YEAH_**

**27.IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: _HALF FULL_**

**28.FAVOURITE PASS TIME:_ TINKERING, 'REFER TO 20' ( YOU'RE REALLY TRYING TO ANNOY ME AREN'T YOU? wHY CAN'T YOU BE IKE THIS WHEN I'M ACTUALY THERE?)_**

**29.WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED:_ I...CAN'T REMEMBER?_**

**30.WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER:_ 1_**

**31.MOST RESENT EXTRAVAGANT PURCHASE:_ WEDDING_**

**32.FAVOURTE VACATION SPOT:_ NABOO WAS NICE I GUESS_**

**33.PLACE YOU WANT TO LIVE:_ SEE ABOVE_**

**34.PLACE YOU HATE:_ NOWHERE YET ( IT'S NOT SO BAD!)_**

**35.LAKE OR OCEAN:_ LAKE_**

**36.CAKE OR PIE:_ CAKE_**

**37.BOXERS OR BRIEFS:_ BOXERS ( O.O)_**

**38.SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THIS:_ I LOVE HER_**

**39.PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND:_ WINDU_**

**40.PERSON WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND:_ 3PO_**

Are you really that bored? Then I'll come around and 'Refer to 20'!

Anakin S.

_**Always feed your pet Alpha 1 chow! It's the best for any creature!**_

_**This e-mail was scanned with The Scan Man**_

That's it for chappy 13!

-The Angel


	14. QuiGon Jinn

We finally get to Qui-Gon! Yay! I don't own LotR!

JediDaughter1:Windu would truly be so fun to mess with...8)

Something Indescrpt:I know this sounds really corny, but that means a lot to me, thanks.

skywalker05:Well, they do say a way to a mans heart is through his stomach! But thanks for the compliment!

Jedi Master Evenstar:Yup! We still have chappies to go!

QueenNaberrie:I did too!

Solo's Orca:I think I could do Wedge, but Wes I may have some trouble...Give some suggestions? Please? Please,please, please?

Estel la Rodeuse:Thank you, happy to know!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Qui-Gon Jinn**

**RE:**

**TO:Quinny ,gracefullydeadATdeadguysunite.mail**

**FROM:Benny ,sucksbeingdeadATdeadguysunite.mail**

**1.LIVING ARRANGMENT: _AFTER FORCE _**

**2.WHAT ARE YOU READING: _THE LOTR TRILOGY ( THIS EARTH AUTHOR WASN'T TO BAD!)_**

**3.WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR: _ TOLKIEN_**

**4.FAVOURITE BOARD GAME: _DOES MARIO PARTY COUNT?_**

**5.FAVOURITE MAGAZINE: _DEAD IN STYLE ( YOUNG ONE YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH THE LIVING WORLD, GET A GRIP ON DEAD!)_**

**6.WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: _0.0_**

**7.FAVOURITE SMELLS: _PINE, CATS ((No a smelly one, but a clean one. Anyone know what I'm talking about?))_**

**8.LEAST FAVOURITE SMELLS: _WET DOG, ROTTEN EGGS ((We have eggs and we've had them explode. Laugh now because it smell worse than anything I can think up. Just imagine rotten diaper mixed with vomit and really bad under arm.But worse.))_**

**9.FAVOURITE SOUND: _PIANO, QUIET MORNINGS ( SO HE'S FINALLY LOST IT?)_**

**10.WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU THINK OF AT NIGHT:_ WILL THE JEDI ORDER BE RESTORED_**

**11.WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING: _NO, I WILL NOT GET UP, OR CHEESE ( THIS OBSESSION ISN'T HEALTHY)_**

**12.FAVOURITE COLOR: _LIKE 'EM ALL_**

**13.FUTURE CHILD'S NAME: _I HAD ALWAYS LIKED MARCUS ( OBI, DROP DEAD)_**

**14.WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE: _UM, I'M DEAD_**

**15.FAVOURITE FOODS: _HAVE TO GO WITH COOKIES_**

**16.VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE: _CHOCOLATE, STARS I MISS CHOCOLATE_**

**17.DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST: _OBI, I NEVER TOLD YOU BUT,...I HAVE SPEEDING TICKETS! I HAVE A NEED FOR SPEED! THERE, I FEEL BETTER! "."_**

**18.STORMS, COOL OR SCARY: _COOL_**

**19.WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _STUDENT DRIVER SPEEDER_**

**20.YOUR FAVOURITE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _FORCE WARP_**

**21.IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE: _I THINK I'VE DONE THAT, THANK YOU_**

**22.FAVOURITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: _BEER IS QUEER, MUST HAVE LIQUOR. CAPTIAN MORGAN._**

**23.DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: _YES_**

**24.IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB, WHAT WOULD IT BE: _JEDI MASTER_**

**25.IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR: _I LIKE MY HAIR COLOR ( OBI, I THINK BEING DEAD HAS GOTTEN TO WHAT BRAIN YOU HAVE LEFT...)_**

**26.EVER BEEN IN LOVE: _NO_**

**27.IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: _OF WHAT? ((That,honest to God, was my moms answer.))_**

**28.FAVOURITE PASS TIME: _WATCHING MORTALS SCREW UP_**

**29.WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: _I DON'T SLEEP_**

**30.WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER: _13_**

**31.MOST RESENT EXTRAVAGANT PURCHASE: _NEVER WAS A BIG SPENDER_**

**32.FAVOURTE VACATION SPOT: _HERE_**

**33.PLACE YOU WANT TO LIVE: _HERE ( THAT'S IT, WE'RE TAKING YOU TO A SHRINK!)_**

**34.PLACE YOU HATE: _I LIKE EVERYWHERE_**

**35.LAKE OR OCEAN: _OCEAN_**

**36.CAKE OR PIE: _BOTH_**

**37.BOXERS OR BRIEFS: _ BOXERS, DURE?_**

**38.SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THIS: _HE WAS A GOOD PADAWAN_**

**39.PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _SOMEONE_**

**40.PERSON WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _SOME RANDOM DUDE_**

Obi-Wan, I fear for your mental health. Should I take over watching Luke? If he's anything like his father I know you need a break. After all, he nearly got me killed many times.

Qui-Gon Jinn

_**Pet supplies at Pat The Pet Master! Pamper your pet!**_

_**E-mail scanned with Scan Master**_

I'm so sorry this took so long! But here's the next chap!

-The Angel


	15. Jabba the Hutt

I think I'm going to have to move to one evry other day...NOOOOOOO! But things keep coming up...But I will continue!

DarthGladiator45:Thank you! I'm happy you like it! 8)

QueenNaberrie:I hadn't thought of Watto...But we're doing Jabba now!

Lihanou:Thank you! I'm getting fuzzy feelings! I'm so Happy!

JediDaughter1:The great thing is, that I based most of answers off mine...But Boba would be good!

padmedelacour:One phrase, Vadar is my hero. 8)

Something Indiscript:I'm drawing a blank...Who's Sabe, ir is that short for something?-Pound head on keyboard-

Jedi Master Evenstar:That I can do!

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Jabba de Hutt**

**RE:**

**TO:Big man ,thethingmanslobAThutts.mail**

**FROM:Han ,themasterATsmugglerden.mail**

**1.LIVING ARRANGMENT: _MY PALACE_**

**2.WHAT ARE YOU READING: _READ? WHAT'S THAT?_**

**3.WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR: **

**4.FAVOURITE BOARD GAME: _I HATE BOARD GAMES! MY ARMS ARE TO SHORT..._**

**5.FAVOURITE MAGAZINE: _MR. HUTT_**

**6.WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: _EXCUSE ME?_**

**7.FAVOURITE SMELLS: _WHAT'S SMELL?_**

**8.LEAST FAVOURITE SMELLS: _WHA?_**

**9.FAVOURITE SOUND: _HEHEHE, WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW?_**

**10.WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU THINK OF AT NIGHT: _HAHAHAHAHA, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH..._**

**11.WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING: _WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST_**

**12.FAVOURITE COLOR: _BROWN_**

**13.FUTURE CHILD'S NAME: _I EAT ALL MY KIDS_**

**14.WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE: _MONEY, WOMEN, AND -BEEP-_**

**15.FAVOURITE FOODS: _EVERYTHING_**

**16.VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE: _CHOCOLATE_**

**17.DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST: _I HAVE DRIVERS BECAUSE I NEVER GOT A LISCENCE, BECAUSE I WAS TOO FAT TO FIT IN THE DRIVERS ED SPEEDER..._**

**18.STORMS, COOL OR SCARY: _WHAT IN THE SEVEN CIRCLES OF HELL IS THAT?_**

**19.WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _FORK LIFT_**

**20.YOUR FAVOURITE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _MY MOVABLE PALACE_**

**21.IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE: _WHY WOULD I DO THAT?_**

**22.FAVOURITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: _ALL OF 'EM_**

**23.DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: _WHAT'S THAT?_**

**24.IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB, WHAT WOULD IT BE: _WHAT'S A JOB?_**

**25.IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR: _HAIR? I HAVE HAIR?_**

**26.EVER BEEN IN LOVE: _MANY TIMES_**

**27.IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: _HALF SOMETHING...I THINK_**

**28.FAVOURITE PASS TIME: _THERE WAS THIS ONE TIME_**

**29.WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: _MONSTER_**

**30.WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER: _1_**

**31.MOST RESENT EXTRAVAGANT PURCHASE: _SPICE_**

**32.FAVOURTE VACATION SPOT: _IN BED_**

**33.PLACE YOU WANT TO LIVE: _IN BED_**

**34.PLACE YOU HATE: _EVERY WHERE ELSE_**

**35.LAKE OR OCEAN: _WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING THESE QUESTIONS? IS THERE SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW?_**

**36.CAKE OR PIE: _ALL!_**

**37.BOXERS OR BRIEFS: _I DON'T WEAR CLOTHES_**

**38.SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THIS: _NICE? I DON'T DO NICE_**

**39.PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _GODS KNOWS_**

**40.PERSON WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _THE PERSON WHO WANTS TO DIE FIRST_ **

And yet you send this to me Han? You are truly a hypocrite!

Jabba the Hutt

_**Go to Pet Stylez for the best new outfits for your pet friend! Look alike in style!**_

_**This e-mail was scanned by Scan Boy 5000**_

Just had my cousins leave...One's now as tall as me! And his voice changed! He's growing up...-Sniff-

-The Angel


	16. ANARRGGG

A/N: I won't be around for awhile because of a visit to Virginia, then Idaho. I will try to update when I get back, but until then I'm MIA...I'm sorry for the trouble, but I should be back in three weeks if all goes well...Well, love you all lots!

-The Angel

2.A/N: I know I hate when all tyou get is a sorry, so here's a joke you all probably heard, but if not, enjoy!

I don't own it either!

The very first ever Blonde GUY joke... And well worth the wait!;

An Irishman, a Mexican and a Blonde Guy  
were iron workers. They were working on the 20th floor of a  
building. They were eating lunch and the Irishman  
said, "Corned beef and cabbage! If I get corned beef and  
cabbage one more time for lunch, I'm going to jump off this  
building.The Mexican opened his lunch box and exclaimed,  
Burritos again! If I get burritos one more time I'm going to  
jump off too. The blond opened his lunch and  
said, Bologna again! If I get a bologna sandwich one more time,  
I'm jumping too. The next day, the Irishman opened  
his lunch box, saw corned beef and cabbage, and jumped to his  
death. The Mexican opened his lunch, saw a burrito, and jumped,  
too. The blonde guy opened his lunch, saw the bologna and  
jumped to his death as well. At the funeral, the Irishman's wife was weeping.  
She said, "If I'd known how really tired he was of corned beef and cabbage, I never would have given it to him again! The Mexican's wife also wept  
and said, "I could have given him tacos or enchiladas! I didn't  
realize he hated burritos so much. Everyone turned  
and stared at the blonde's wife. The blonde's wife said, "Don't  
look at me. He makes his own lunch.


	17. Mace Windu

I LIVE! Had fun up in the middle of a dessert. I'm doing Mace now so WEEEEE!

dragoneyes171986: Thank you!

DarthGladiator45: I'm glad you enjoy!

DJ Frank: Good to know ya got a laugh!

padmedelacour: Well, here is Mace! Don't you hate it when he died? I thought that sucked...

Something Indescript: Wow, aren't I doing well? Can't even remember the ladies name...But don't give up! I may do her when I get close to the end...

JediDaughter1: Thanks! I really do hope it is funny.

Legolas0: You know, I hadn't thought of that...I should do a clone or two just for fun. Thanks for the idea!

QueenNaberrie: Virgina is nice and the weather is just like N.C. But what's it like to live in NY? My dad was there a little while ago for some meeting and said it was really gorgeous. No he wasn't in the city, he stayed somewhere near the capitol...And All I can say about Idaho is that there are LOTS of mountains (Flat lander) and alot of beautiful scenery...That and my aunt's Alpacas are cool! There are like Llamas, just extremely gentle. The worst they will do to you is spit on you, that's it! Happened to my sis, was a riot...Well, I'm rambling now, TTFN!

Jedi Master Arie Skywalker: ...Wow...That's really nice! You made my day! But you have to say Ani isn't too bad looking in the second and third. 8)

skywalker05: I haven't had my Drivers ED yet. And I'm a sophmore. A lazy sophmore ;).

Dstar504: Please do send something! Only know she is married to Luke, that's all...Anything would be good!

Jedi Master Evenstar: Virgina was okay, Idaho better! (Not climate wise)

Roki: Yeah they have a habit of being...Interesting. There are good for getting to know stupid little things about people.

Dranzen: Thank you! Jabba is a easy character to insult.. :3

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Mace Windu**

**RE:**

**FROM: Qui-Gon ,gracefullydeadATdeadguysunite.mail**

**TO: Mace man ,purpleanddeadATdeadguysunite.mail**

**1.LIVING ARRANGMENT: _AFTER FORCE_**

**2.WHAT ARE YOU READING: _KNOCK-KNOCK JOKES_**

**3.WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR: _ MR.ZANEY RIGHT NOW_**

**4.FAVOURITE BOARD GAME: _CHESS( NO, MAROI PARTY SHOULDN'T COUNT. DON'T THINK...)_**

**5.FAVOURITE MAGAZINE: _PURPLE LIGHTSABERS ( IT'S NOT GAY! WE EVEN HAVE HAD GUYS GO TO THERAPY BECAUSE OF YOU ALL!)_**

**6.WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD: _I'LL PASS_**

**7.FAVOURITE SMELLS: _PURPLE PANSIES...WHAT?_**

**8.LEAST FAVOURITE SMELLS: _I HAVE TO MANY TO THINK OF, BUT DOG CRAP IS UP THERE_**

**9.FAVOURITE SOUND: _LIGHT SABER 'WHOOSHING' (IT'S A COOL SOUND!AND WHO'S LOST IT?)_**

**10.WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU THINK OF AT NIGHT:_ HOW ARE QUI-GON AND OBI-WAN DOING WITH LUKE_**

**11.WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF IN THE MORNING: _WHAT COLOUR IS LUKES LIGHT SABER GOING TO BE_**

**12.FAVOURITE COLOR: _PURPLE, DUH (IT'S NOT GAY!)_**

**13.FUTURE CHILD'S NAME: _I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE ANY_**

**14.WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE: _IT'S LONG, AND I LOVE TO STROKE IT_**

**15.FAVOURITE FOODS: _PLUMS_**

**16.VANILLA OR CHOCOLATE: _NIETHER, I'M A BERRIE PERSON_**

**17.DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST: _NO ( NOW I KNOW WHY OBI WAS AFRAID OF FLYING...)_**

**18.STORMS, COOL OR SCARY: _AS LONG AS I HAVE MY STROKABLE LIGHT SABER_**

**19.WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _WELL THERE WAS THIS TIME ON FELUCIA_**

**20.YOUR FAVOURITE MODE OF TRANSPORTATION: _WALKING_**

**21.IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR ALIVE: _I HAVE TO AGREE WITH QUINNY ON THIS ONE ( FOR ONCE, I TOLD YOU THE SKYFLOPPER WAS EVIL)_**

**22.FAVOURITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: _MMMMM, LIQUOR_**

**23.DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI: _THE DAY THEY TURN PURPLE ( BAD EXPRESSION)_**

**24.IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB, WHAT WOULD IT BE: _UH, I KINDA MISSED THE BOAT ON THAT ONE (HAHA, YOU SUCK!)_**

**25.IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR: _RAVE YELLOW AND ROYAL PURPLE, IF I HAD ANY_**

**26.EVER BEEN IN LOVE: _STILL AM _**

**27.IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: _I DON'T USE GLASSES_**

**28.FAVOURITE PASS TIME: _POLISHING MY SWORD HANDLE ((Ya'll, minds out of the gutter. wait, never mind))_**

**29.WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED: _coughNOTHING_**

**30.WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER: _11_**

**31.MOST RESENT EXTRAVAGANT PURCHASE: _GOOD TIMES, GOOD TIMES_**

**32.FAVOURTE VACATION SPOT: _JAMACA WAS GOOD_**

**33.PLACE YOU WANT TO LIVE: _I LIKE THE AFTER FORCE_**

**34.PLACE YOU HATE: _SENATE_**

**35.LAKE OR OCEAN: _LAKE_**

**36.CAKE OR PIE: _CAKE_**

**37.BOXERS OR BRIEFS: _ BOXERS_**

**38.SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THIS: _HE HAS A LONG FUSE_**

**39.PERSON YOU SENT THIS TO WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _THE HOBO I GAVE MY ADDRESS TO BEFORE I DIED_**

**40.PERSON WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND: _HIS HOBO BUDDY_**

Um, Qui-Gon, shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, helping defeat the Empire? I'm not sure, just a question, but don't you think this is a bit childish?

Macey

_**Join Pet Fanatics for free! For all the pet lovers out there!**_

_**This e-mail was scanned by Mr. Scan**_

This one took me so long! I'm so sorry!

-The Angel


End file.
